


Spin the Bottle

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [25]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU from Episode: s03e05 Homecoming, Drabble, Episode: s04e06 Spin the Bottle, Episode: s04e18 Where the Wild Things Are, F/M, First Kiss, Identity, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Self Concept, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss Willow and Xander might have shared in Season 4 if they hadn't had one up to then, from the point of view of someone who might therefore have been there to observe it.  (4 of 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> http://wicked-awards.livejournal.com/profile Nominee Button

The noise of the party is loud. Lowell House. A second rate frat at a third tier University. A den of dorks, howling with spazzocity. Getting weirder. Where the hell is Xander with that drink?

You find him in the circle. Middle school memories click. The bottle is still spinning when her face jumps at you, red hair swaying. Still spinning; and yet you know. Fate. The bottle stops spinning. Their lips meet like lost souls touching paradise. Like castaways coming home.

Truth. The bottle breaks like a spell.

_I am Cordelia Chase,_ you think. _And I don't belong here._


End file.
